


Berserker's daughter

by JacklingFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklingFrost/pseuds/JacklingFrost
Summary: I hope I won't catch a mental breakdown after posting this





	Berserker's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I won't catch a mental breakdown after posting this

Heather was envy. Her brother Dagur was raised by Berserkers, he was a berserker, he had the thing that he called “the Berserker mode” and she had none of that. She lived a life of simple village girl, she was taught how to cook a meal and when to milk a yak. She was not a fighter until the time had come. Every time Heather saw her brother becoming Berserker she felt a pin of guilt for her envy.

But then it happened. In the middle of the battle with hunters she suddenly felt something. No, it wasn’t rage or fury as Dagur had. It was a cold hatred and ruthlessness. Her moves were smooth and quick, her axe knew no mercy. The mission goal was just to free captured dragons but on that day no hunter was left alive.

She felt nothing after killing those people but after the Berserker mode ended, her eyes were wet and her body hurt terribly. She didn’t notice she got an arrow in her leg because she felt no pain but Heather was glad that only Windshear was with her. After whipping away all the blood, she took the arrow out of the wound and bandaged it with the cloth she found.

No one was surprised when Heather went to her house just after arriving. Everyone knew she was a lone wolf and needed private space. But Dagur couldn’t calm himself down. Something was wrong. He usually felt like that when Hiccup was in distress but now that fishbone dork was having dinner in front of him, safe from problems he could find. They were alone here, everybody else had already finished the meal.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Hiccup looked at his new ally. “Today Snotlout is on duty so the soup is pretty good.”

“I am, but I feel like something is wrong,” he looked at his bowl and stirred the soup with a spoon without any will to eat.

“You mean with the recipe? Snotlout said his mother taught him to cook-“

“No, it is about Heather,” he lifted his eyes. “She… She hadn’t her meal, yeah!” said a young man and took another portion of soup. “I’ll give her dinner. She prefers to eat alone, you know.”

Dagur left Hiccup quickly and rushed to Heather’s house. But before entering he gently knocked at the door like a good brother.

“I’m busy. Go away!” the voice was unexpectedly loud.

“Heather, it’s me. I got you some soup. Are you okay?”

“Everything is okay. Thank you but I’m not hungry,” but there was blood on a wooden desk. “Please, leave me alone.”

“I see the blood, sis. Are you hurt?” there was no response so he pushed the door. “I’m coming.”

The leg hurt like a burning fire. Heather wasn’t able to walk properly but her dragon was with her as always, helping to reach the hut so one noticed that her rider was shot. No one should know about it. No one should be disturbed. She could handle it by herself as she did before. The idea of causing trouble to her friends made her sick. She hoped her brother was absent today. If he found out she failed with her first berserker mode he surely would be upset or even disappointed. She was the worst berserker that had been ever born.

Heather blinked twice to stop her tears. The wound was still bleeding and needed to be treated immediately but the rider couldn’t find the strength to stand up. Suddenly the heard the knocking.

“I’m busy. Go away!” Heather didn’t expect to shout but she couldn’t help it.

“Heather, it’s me. I got you some soup. Are you okay?” _oh no, Dagur is here. _The fear filled her from head to toe.

“Everything is okay. Thank you but I’m not hungry. Please, leave me alone.”

“I see the blood, sis. Are you hurt?” she bitted her lower lip, saying nothing. Her brother wasn’t smart but also wasn’t stupid. “I’m coming.”

Heather was sitting on her bed, her hands were on her leg. Trousers were soaked in blood. “I… I didn’t want to disturb you…”

Dagur rushed to his lil sis and gently inspected the injury trying not to listen to Heather’s refuses. They needed Fishlegs but Heather pleaded him not to tell anyone. So Dagur took some water to clean the wound and stopped the blood with bondage in the right place. He didn’t ask questions until everything was done.

“You know you can tell me anything, sis,” her brother was on his knees near her bed, talking quietly. Heather slightly nodded. “Then why?’

“I failed, Dagur. I had it, that mode,” she finally spoke, sobbing. “I killed them. Killed every one on that ship. I didn’t notice bastard to shoot me. I’m sorry. I don’t deserve to be a berserker.”

The man sat next to his sister and gently hugged her shoulders. “It’s okay, Heathie. At my first time I nearly killed myself, I caught two spikes of Deadly Neader!” he laughed, “I am so proud of you. But you shouldn’t keep silent. You could get an infection or even die! I don’t want to lose you one more time,” he kissed her on the forehead softly. “Now rest. I won’t tell anyone. It will be our sibling secret.”

Heather smiled and nodded. Dagur was with her till she fell asleep and then left the hut. His little sister was safe and the worry had gone away.


End file.
